


Don't leave teens unattended

by Iamacarrot



Series: Keep it to yourself [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Enid gets all the attention now, F/M, I'm glad that I was the first to write lemon for these two, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Radnid, Smexy times, This is just the start for these two, With fluffy times mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just some drabbles revolving around Rad and Enid... and what they do when no one sees them.





	1. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a limit, he should have known that! Even he had his limits! How could he have let this happen...?

Enid hummed as she prepared for her job at the bodega, though, this time, she and Rad were working the night shift, which neither teen had ever heard of. At the thought of said alien, Enid felt a familiar sensation between her thighs. It had been a few months since the two teens had first had sex, and, since then, they either had no time to spare, or one of them wasn't in the mood. Sighing, Enid hoped that this new atmosphere would encourage Rad to crawl into her pants, as she had been in heat for a while now as Rad had put it.

Making her way to the bodega, Enid was surprised to see that Rad was already there, sweeping the floor.

"Hey Rad." Enid calmly chimed as she walked into the bodega. Rad smiled, walking up to Enid and placing a small peck on her lips. Enid giggled, sighing as Rad let go to return to work. Suddenly, Enid tilted her head confused as to what they were supposed to be doing. "Rad, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Enid asked. Rad shrugged, not knowing himself, as he had just decided to start sweeping when he arrived. "No idea, I just decided to clean." Rad hummed. Enid pursed her lips, walking behind the counter and leaning over, thinking about why Gar would need to have a night shift.

Rad, watching as Enid thought, suddenly noticed Enid's position and gulped as he felt his pants tighten. 

Smiling, Rad settled the broom on a wall and walked behind Enid, knowing that she didn't pay much attention to anything when she was this deep in thought. 'I'd like to be that deep in something else' Rad thought, mentally noting that he'd have to get in Enid's pants sometime tonight, though, for now, the two could go with something light. Leaning over Enid, Rad began humping her slowly, chuckling as she was broken from her train of thought. "Rad-" "Hey, don't mind me, just pretend I'm not here." Rad innocently replied.

"How can I when I'm already horny enough as is?" Enid whined, burying her face in her hands. "Aww, I'm sure it's not THAT bad baby~" Rad hummed knowingly. "Well, it WASN'T, but now you're making it harder..." Enid huffed. 

"Oh god, you can certainly say that again..." Rad panted, grunting as his pants became uncomfortably tight. Enid whined, knowing that Rad was teasing her purposefully, waiting for her to start begging. "I'm not going to beg." Enid grunted. "Who said you had to? Anyways, I have the whole night planned out. First, I'll give you the best blow job in the entire universe... you're gonna scream my name like a good little queen, aren't you?" Rad purred, licking Enid's ear lobe. Enid, who knew that it was best to respond if she wanted anything from Rad, whimpered a feeble "Yes daddy" in response.

"Hehe, then, I'm gonna take my clothes off, and I'm going to slide my hard penis into your slick, warm pussy... you're gonna beg for mercy as I pound into you with a force you've never felt before. I'm gonna thrust, in and out... in... and out... and I'll move easily, because you'll be wet for daddy, won't you?" Rad practically growled. Enid panted, unable to take all of this talk for much longer, nodded as she couldn't find any words. "Then, after all of that, I'm going to release my seed into you, and we'll be joined together, we'll be one, and I'll belong to you, while you belong to me..." Rad whined, stumbling over his own words as he imagined the entire scene play out.

Enid's eyes widened as she turned around swiftly, grabbing Rad's hands and helping him undress her. After a long, sloppy kiss, Rad pretty much threw Enid onto the counter, watching as she spread her legs, awaiting her promised blow job. Not wanting to disappoint, Rad threw himself in between Enid's thighs, his slick tongue sliding into her vagina with ease. Enid screamed Rad's name, chanting it as he pretty much attempted to eat her. After the intense mouth work, Rad was almost ready to explode as he undressed, jumping on top of Enid and sliding into her with ease, just as he knew he would.

Knowing that Rad was usually pretty good on his upkeeps of promises (especially when it involved Enid, sex, or both apparently), Enid knew that she was in for a rough time, which would most likely leave her unable to walk for a few days.

Well, a reassuring kiss here, and a soft warning there, and Rad was pretty much going to war on Enid, driving into her like a wild animal. Soon, the pain and pleasure became so unbearable that Enid was plain begging for an orgasm to stop all of these feelings. Rad, however, wanted this to continue as long as possible, and since he was in so much pleasure from the feeling of Enid's warm, welcoming entrance, he forgot what he had warned Enid, which is most likely why he did. Enid knew that they had a safe word if she needed to use it, but, so far, she hadn't used it, so Rad assumed that she was still okay.

Though, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Enid was so overwhelmed with everything, that she had temporarily gone mute, almost passing out because of how much Rad was putting on her. Thankfully though, Enid had enough strength to whimper softly, much softer than she normally did, which is what caught Rad's attention. Looking down, Rad noticed that Enid's eyes were glazed over, and that her breathing was labored.

Gasping in shock, Rad pulled out of Enid, cursing himself quietly and wondering how he could allow himself to do such a thing to his mate.

Enid panted softly, leaning into Rad's embrace as he rushed her into the lounge frantically. "Enid... Enid, please be okay!" Rad sobbed, lying her down on a beanbag chair and turning on all of the fans in the room, and wiping some water on her forehead.

Whimpering and praying that Enid was alright, Rad leant up against her sadly, gasping in shock as she weakly placed a hand on his head. "ENID!" Rad wailed, placing kisses along her cheek as gently as an excited lover could. "Enid, I'm so sorry, I was being so stupid, and I... I could've..." Rad whimpered. Enid smiled weakly, already having forgiven Rad as she knew that it was all an accident. Rad sat next to Enid for the rest of the night, helping her get dressed and watching over her as he dressed himself.

As dawn lit up the bodega, Gar was all but surprised to find Rad protectively guarding Enid. "Oi, I knew this might happen, alright, I guess I'll close the bodega while Enid heals." Gar sighed. Rad lifted a brow, wondering how and why Gar had known about the fact that this would happen, though, he passed it off as he picked Enid up and carried her home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enid awoke with a groan, rubbing her head as she felt a throbbing pain between her thighs, making it close to impossible for her to move.

"Ugh..." Enid whimpered. "Enid? Are you awake baby?" Rad asked... wait... "Rad? What are you doing in my house sweetheart?" Enid asked, frowning as Rad sighed and lie down next to her, nuzzling against her gently. "I... I'll explain it later..." Rad sighed. Enid raised a brow in confusion, but, decided not to question it since Rad seemed so distraught. "I'm just glad that you're safe..." Rad sighed. Enid smiled, Rad was so caring and loyal, that she wondered how she ever only saw him as just a friend for so long. For the rest of the week, Rad stayed close to Enid, feeding her, helping her bathe, all the things she couldn't do herself for the time being.

"I love you Enid... you know that?" Rad found himself asking during a normal work day the following week. "Of course I do, and I love you. Why would ask such a silly question?" Enid asked. "Oh... just making sure..." Rad chuckled, returning to his work, grateful that he was able to see his Enid live happily another day.


	2. Give me my hair tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad, bored during a slow day at work, decides that he wants to mess around with Enid, and it leads to him having more fun than he'd expected.

Rad groaned as he unloaded the last of the items for that day. It had been a slow morning, and K.O. wouldn't arrive for a while. "Hmm... what to do... OH!" Rad shouted, smirking devilishly as he raced into the bodega, waiting for Enid to be distracted by a customer so he could sneak up behind Enid. While doing so, Rad motioned for the customer to stay quiet, smiling as the woman smiled and continued to talk to Enid. "GOTCHA!" Rad shouted, reaching out to grab Enid's shoulder, and accidentally pulling out her hair tie as she had sensed him coming towards her and teleported. Enid, a bit upset that Rad had decided to sneak attack her, suddenly realized that her hair was surrounding her body. Blushing lightly, Enid huffed, reaching out her hand as a gesture to retrieve her stolen possession.

Rad looked at Enid, smiling deviously before running past her, laughing as Enid growled and ran after him. "I'm going to kill you!" Enid shouted, just narrowly missing him as he began climbing up onto a shelf.

"Rad! Give it back!" Enid commanded, kicking the shelf and sending Rad toppling over with it. "Hey! No fair!" Rad whined, scrambling back as his mischievous demeanor returned. Rad stood, placing the tie around his wrist and grabbing Enid's as she went to punch him, twirling her and dipping her. Enid frowned, squealing as Rad suddenly dropped her to cover a sneeze. 

"Ah, that was unexpected." Rad chuckled, his smile slightly dropping as he heard Enid sniffle, looking down to see tears lightly falling down her cheeks. Rad whimpered, dropping to his knees. "Hey, don't cry... here, you can have your tie back-" "I don't want the stupid tie!" Enid shouted, slapping Rad's hand. Rad backed away, ears dropping in guilt. "Enid-" "Shut up Rad, I don't want your fake pity." Enid sniffled, turning away from the alien. Rad whimpered again, crouching onto his stomach and crawling over to a flower stand, picking out a daisy from a bouquet with his mouth and crawling back over to Enid, nudging her back gently with his nose.

Enid huffed as she looked down at Rad, who offered the daisy gently. 

Enid narrowed her eyes, raising a brow as Rad dropped the daisy and sadly rushed off into the stockroom. Sighing and looking down at the daisy, Enid stood, walking begrudgingly over to the stockroom, opening it to find Rad picking up some boxes (without using his powers, which genuinely surprised her) and placing them onto shelves. 

"Rad." Enid simply said, snapping and pointing to the spot in front of her, letting Rad know that she wanted him front and center.

Rad hesitantly shuffled over to Enid, refusing to look her in the eyes. "Rad, I-" "I'M SORRY FOR TAKING YOUR TIE AND DROPPING YOU WITHOUT APOLOGIZING!" Rad shouted, enveloping Enid in a tight hug. "Please stop being mad at me..." Rad pleaded, nuzzling into the crook of Enid's neck. Enid smiled, giggling as she hugged Rad back briefly before pulling back. "I'll stop being mad at you, IF you promise to never do that again!" Enid chuckled. Rad nodded, tilting his head to the side as he noticed that Enid had never put her hair back up in its normal ponytail. Rad reached out, pulling his hand back quickly as he saw Enid's gentle glare.

"Sorry..." Rad whispered.

Enid said nothing in response, grabbing Rad's hand and guiding it to her hair, letting go and allowing him to run his fingers through it. "You have beautiful hair... why don't you wear it out like this more often?" Rad asked. "Well, it's incredibly long, as you can tell, and it becomes incredibly hard to manage without putting it into a ponytail... plus, it doesn't taste like cotton candy like the colour suggests." Enid chuckled.

Rad smiled, marveling at the soft and bushy mane of hair, humming as he got an idea. Touching her shoulder, Rad warily pulled Enid closer, turning her around and beginning to braid her hair. "I didn't know you knew how to braid." Enid commented calmly. Rad did not respond, he only paid attention to his current braid. Once he finished, Rad hummed, grabbing Enid's wrist, pulling her to the lounge and sitting down on a beanbag chair, tugging on her arm in an attempt to get her to sit. Enid did so, squealing slightly and giggling as Rad playfully pulled her against his chest. After a calm session of braiding and a short nap, Enid and Rad returned to work, both smiling as K.O. jumped into the bodega. "Good morning Rad! Good morning Enid!" K.O. giggled. "See? He said hi to me first cause he likes me more." Rad bragged.

Enid rolled her eyes and blushed, hiding her smile as Rad made a kissing motion towards her.

"Whoa! Enid! I love your hair style! Who braided it?!" K.O. asked with great excitement. "Hmm, I forget, why don't you ask Ms. Braid over there?" Enid chuckled, pointing to Rad, who hummed in confusion as he was not paying attention to their conversation. "Rad? You braid? I didn't think that someone as manly as you did things like that!" K.O. commented. Rad smirked, knowing exactly what Enid was doing, chuckling as he leaned against a shelf. "Like I should be embarrassed by my skills doll face~" Rad purred, ears pointing forward as he knew that he had Enid hooked.

K.O.'s demeanor suddenly changed from excited to disgusted as he blushed, quickly walking towards a customer. "Why are you two always flirting with each other?! It's so GROSS!" K.O. whimpered.

Rad and Enid, neither swayed by the boy's comment, both smirked. "I'm not denying it, you DO flirt with me every day~" Enid retorted, looking up at Rad seductively as he swayed over to the counter, slamming his hands down. "Who said I was denying it my queen? Though, I'm pretty sure that YOU are the one who flirts with ME." Rad chuckled. "Oh, cut the Alpha male routine hon. I already know you want me." Enid whispered, laughing as Rad sputtered, blushing heavily. "What?! I have NO idea what you're talking about! Maybe it's YOU that wants ME!" Rad whined. 

"Your little friend there begs to differ..." Enid remarked, staring straight at the bulge forming in Rad's pants. "Meet you at my house at 7:00?" Enid hummed, smirking as Rad muttered, crossing his arms and looking down at the floor. "Fine... but you're buying the lube." Rad growled. "I had every intention to." Enid hummed, returning to her magazine and crossing her legs above the counter. "As for now, I suggest you get rid of that before a customer sees." Enid sighed. Rad snorted, scuffling towards the lounge for the second time that day. "Call my name!" Enid instructed. "Only five times!" Rad shouted back. 

"Seven."

"Four!"

"Ten."

"Three!"

"Twelve."

"...Fine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know this will have a continuation... one does not simply create something like this and leave it here.


	3. Your name gets me excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really think this needs an explanation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to those who have become confused about the whole: 'Why isn't she pregnant yet?' concept: NONE of these drabbles are related in ANY type of way, I will EVENTUALLY create a separate fic in which Enid does become pregnant. Know that if I do make her pregnant in this series, then the entire thing becomes one great big story, which is what I'm trying to avoid. Sorry for the rant, I just wanted you to know. Now, read away! ^^

Enid laughed as she was tackled by K.O., holding him up in the air and making plane sounds. Rad, on the other hand was busy sitting on the porch, not in the mood for roughhousing, which confused K.O. and Enid, but neither questioned it. "Come on Rad! Play with us!" K.O. giggled, looking over at the teen, who sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop being a turd and get over here." Enid chuckled, putting a hand on her hip and looking over at Rad, raising a brow when he stood, stretching and announcing that he was too tired to play little kid games. K.O. frowned, knowing, along with Enid, that something was wrong with their friend. "Rad? What's wrong?" K.O. asked, backing up slightly as Rad glared at him. "Nothing's wrong with me twerp, 'm just tired 's all..." Rad growled, sneering as he turned to go inside.

"I gotta take a whiz." Rad huffed, walking inside. 

Enid frowned, telling K.O. that she'd check on Rad, and for the young boy to keep playing. K.O. nodded, smile returning as he did as he was told. Enid smiled lightly before turning and walking into K.O.'s house. Thankfully, Carol trusted Rad and Enid... okay, she trusted Enid, with the responsibility of looking after K.O. and the house as she was at work. Looking around, Enid found the bathroom, knocking on the door gently as she waited for Rad to open the door. "What?!" Rad growled, anger and, some other sound that Enid couldn't identify just yet, flooding his voice.

"Dude, chill!" Enid replied, crossing her arms. "Enid...?" Rad whimpered, sounds of stumbling and the door locking following his question.

"Rad?" Enid asked, attempting to open the door and sighing in exasperation as she confirmed that it was locked. "Rad, what's up with you today? You really hurt K.O.'s feelings just now." Enid hummed, leaning her back against the door. "Nothing's wrong! I just... nothing's wrong." Rad muttered, causing Enid to shake her head. "Look, just, I just need some time alone E." Rad sighed, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Wait, did you just call me E.? Rad, I have a name, you need to use it. Even K.O. knows that I hate nicknames." Enid huffed. "I... I can't." Rad whined, sliding down the door.

"Why not? Just use my name! You know it, my name, is Enid!" Enid angrily said, a light blush appearing on her face as she got a light moan from Rad in response. "Wait a second... are you-" "NO! I'm not doing anything! I'm just... just... admiring K.O.'s bathroom!" Rad retorted. "Like I'm going to believe that." Enid scoffed, reeling back at the moan that followed. "So much power..." Rad whispered, grunting as he struggled to stand. "Rad... PLEASE tell me that you're not... just, please say you aren't." Enid gulped, backing against a wall.

"Okay, I'm not! There! You can leave now!" Rad shouted (more like whined). "And leave you to work yourself to my name, in CAROL'S bathroom? I think not!" Enid replied, blush deepening. "E., please, just go." Rad whined, not caring about the fact that he was disregarding Enid's warning. 

"You know what? NO! Let me in there! I have a bone to pick with you!" Enid commanded, growling as Rad replied with a long, whiny moan. "Stop that!" Enid shouted, blushing more than she'd ever blushed in her life. "I c-can't... you're just so strong... so beautiful... every time I think about you, I can't help myself~" Rad panted, not realizing what he was doing to Enid. Said teen whimpered, falling back onto the floor and panting in response. "Enid? Ahh~" Rad moaned, pulling himself up and unlocking the door, opening it to find Enid on the floor, panting and blushing with her legs crossed, her arms wrapping around her body in what seemed like an attempt to keep herself from doing anything sexual.

"Ugh... I shouldn't feel like this! I should feel the opposite! I shouldn't want this!" Enid sobbed. "But... you do?" Rad asked, crawling up to Enid and looking into her teary eyes. Both panting heavily, neither wanting to make the first move, this is what kept them apart for five seconds, until they both were overtaken by their obvious pent up passion. Whether this passion was aimed towards each other, or just a ruse to escape from the stress of their lives, neither knew nor cared. All they wanted at this moment, was to hold each other, kiss each other, and strip each other down, one wanting to be filled to the brim with the other's passion, whilst the other was ready to deliver it.

"Wait... wait." Enid panted, pushing Rad back, a line of saliva being the only thing connecting them. "We should... we should do this somewhere else... we can't let anyone catch us..." Enid warned, gasping as Rad easily picked her up and carried her to what seemed like a guest bedroom, closing the door and throwing her onto the bed, resuming their heated make out session as he climbed over top of her. "Rad... Rad..." Enid whined, gasping as Rad kissed her collarbone. "Rad, wait... did you bring a condom?" Enid whimpered, moaning as Rad chuckled and sat up, lifting her up so that she was sitting in his lap. "Please, what good would a condom do? Besides, even if I DID have one, I'm sure you'd be begging for me more than you'd be without one." 

Enid sneered, bringing Rad back into a kiss and grunting in shock as Rad's hand flew into her pants, diving down until it met her vagina. Smirking, Rad slid two fingers in, scissoring Enid and making her go crazy. "Rad... oh Rad... more... please!" Enid wailed, moving up onto her knees and thrusting forward to increase the pleasure. Rad huffed, removing his fingers once he decided that Enid was ready, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his fingers. "You're disgusting..." Enid insulted, squealing as Rad pulled her legs forward, leaving her to fall back on the bed. "You jerk!" Enid huffed, her anger soon turning into laughter as Rad began pulling down her pants. "Rad! Stop it!" Enid giggled, laughing as Rad discarded her pants and moved up, licking her lower stomach before gripping her panties with his teeth.

"You monster, I'm gonna get you back for this." Enid playfully threatened, watching as Rad slowly stripped her bottom half down, blushing and covering her face as she saw her underwear lazily tossed onto the floor, leaving her exposed even more so than normal.

"Mmm, I bet you taste wonderful..." Rad purred, waving his eyebrows seductively as his tongue slipped out of his mouth. "Hey! I swear if you- Ahh!" Enid moaned, arching her back as Rad's tongue entered her, moving around wildly. "Ahh~ this is so embarrassing~" Enid gasped. Rad smirked pulling his tongue out and licking his lips. "Why can't we just get this over with?" Enid groaned.

"Because, I think you look so pretty like this, squirming, moaning, and shouting my name, begging me for more, and even still, you're filled with power~" Rad panted. 

Enid smiled, rolling her eyes at the praise. "Oh, you're SO sweet." Enid teased, gasping yet again as Rad licked at her clit. Shuddering, Enid growled. "You know, I'm pretty sure I'm ready to meet your friend." Enid chuckled, grunting as Rad crawled over her, sitting up on his knees and pulling off his top. "Yeeees Rad, flex those pretty little pecs for me~" Enid sighed, stifling an amused snirk as he began flexing and humping her stomach at the same time. "Come on, how come I have to go through all of this and you don't get anything?" Enid mock whined. 

Rad laughed, stopping his motions and laying atop Enid. "Aww, you ready to start baby?" Rad hummed. "Yes, I am." Enid replied. "Okaaaay." Rad sighed, sitting up and sliding his pants off, his underwear sliding down as well. Enid moaned, butterflies flying in her belly as she saw Rad's length spring out, dripping with pre-cum. "Ahh... Rad... nngh... please, slide into me~" Enid pleaded. Rad chuckled, climbing back over top of Enid and throwing the covers over them. Enid panted, moaning softly as she felt Rad's tip gently poke in and out of her. "Wrap your legs around me baby." Rad instructed. Enid obeyed, her legs wrapping around his waist, and her arms wrapping around his neck. "Is it going to hurt?" Enid whimpered. "Oh, no, no baby... I promise, I'll be as gentle as you need me to be." Rad reassured.

Enid gulped, whimpering as Rad rest his forehead against hers, waiting for her to signify that she was ready to start.

Nodding, Enid whined as Rad slowly entered her, sitting still so that she could used to the feeling. "How's it feel?" Rad panted. "It feels good~" Enid responded, losing her breath as she began comprehending the fact that she was actually about to do this. "Yeah? It feels good?" Rad sighed, his voice softer than it had ever been. "Yeah... and full..." Enid moaned. "Do you want me to move? I can wait if you don't." Rad offered. "No, move... please..." Enid replied, preparing herself mentally. Rad did so, starting off slow and keeping a steady pace as he wanted to please Enid the best he could. "You alright sweetheart?" Rad hummed, as he made it a habit to check on Enid every few seconds. "Rad... go faster..." Enid whimpered. Rad nodded, picking up his pace and gasping as he felt Enid's walls tighten at the movement. "E-Enid... please... may I go faster?" Rad pleaded, doing so as Enid gave him the permission to.

As he sped up, Rad took notice of the increase in Enid's moans, leading him to moan as well, as the feeling of warmth enveloped around him, followed by the slick wetness from Enid, Rad knew he was in Heaven. Feelings of bliss and pleasure overtook both teens, and Rad thought that nothing could make this moment better... well, Enid decided to prove him wrong as she flipped him over and began riding him. "Hah... oh my god... Enid, you're so warm, you feel so good! Ahh! Please, don't stop!" Rad whimpered, gasping as Enid followed his command, leaning over and moaning helplessly. "Enid... Enid I think I'm about to-" Rad warned, groaning as he arched his back and came, triggering an orgasm from Enid, which honestly scared the hell out of her at first.

Enid panted along with Rad, both waiting as they came down from their highs. "Lay down baby..." Rad yawned, chuckling as Enid groaned, plopping on top of him. "You don't want me to pull out?" Rad asked. "Mmm-mm, you feel too good..." Enid sighed happily.

"Alright, whatever." Rad hummed. "But, let it be known, that if I have a wet dream tonight, you're gonna have two orgasms." Rad threatened playfully. "Oh god, I'd love that so much~" Enid moaned, giggling as she felt Rad harden once again. "You did that on purpose." Rad accused. "Maybe..." Enid hummed, swinging her hips back and forth and moaning lightly as Rad's length moved around inside of her.

"Well, looks like I get to tickle some pussy twice tonight~" Rad chuckled. "You certainly will~" Enid giggled, kissing Rad deeply.

During their passionate kiss, neither noticed the door open, nor did they notice the sound of heels clicking on the floor and stopping next to the bed.

"I hope you two plan on cleaning my sheets after this." Carol sighed, causing both teens to scream, Enid leaning down and hiding her face onto Rad's chest. "C-Carol! We-" "No, no, it's fine, I get it, just... try to make sure you don't make too much noise, K.O. is still young." Carol sighed, "Oh yeah, and, congratulations Enid, you're a woman now." Carol added, walking out of and closing the door gently.

"She's gone baby." Rad reassured. Enid sniffled, punching Rad on the chest. "Ow! What was that for?!" Rad laughed. "For stealing my virginity..." Enid muttered. "It ain't stealing if you had consent with it~" Rad purred, chuckling as Enid plunged herself down, letting out a soft moan. "I guess that's true..." Enid sighed. "Just... *sigh* just go ahead and fuck me into the bed please... I'd like to forget the whole Carol thing." Enid whimpered, grunting as Rad flipped her onto her back. "Will do. So, what type of pussy perforating would you like? Gentle and loving, or rough and unforgiving?" Rad teased. "I'm gonna slap you if you don't tear apart my ass." Enid growled.

Rad chuckled, happily enjoying the rest of the night with his partner, and sighing happily as he woke up next to her. Everything was perfect... well, except for the fact that Carol wanted her sheets cleaned. "Hey Enid?"


	4. Alien expirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid becomes curious about Rad and his kind, deciding to ask some pretty personal questions and for some pretty "Up-close-and-personal" examples, leading to some of the most fun she's probably had since she'd met the alien.

Enid hummed a short tune as she awaited the arrival of Rad, wondering how she had managed to convince herself to do what she was about to. It had been only a day after she'd been assigned the task, but Enid knew that if she wanted high grades in science, she'd have to do this, and, if she had to be honest, she was looking forward to it. A ring of her doorbell signified that Rad had arrived at Enid's house, waiting patiently as Enid regained herself, blushing lightly as she thought of how this night would most likely turn out. "Hey Rad." Enid hummed, slightly less uninterested in the situation than normal. Rad raised a brow as he was invited in and told to sit on the bed. "Alright, so, to sum things up, each student in my science class was chosen to do specific research on an assigned creature. Of course, the student chosen before me was assigned an alien, but, luckily, he didn't know of any, so I took the job." Enid explained. "You call that summing it up?" Rad chuckled crossing his arms as he watched Enid move around.

"Well then, why don't we start with the basics, traditions, beliefs, things like that." Enid started. Rad chuckled yet again, shaking his head. "If you wanted a broader insight on this stuff, why didn't you ask Beardo?" Rad scoffed, standing up and beginning to walk off. "Wait! We can skip that!" Enid desperately shouted, gripping Rad's arm. Rad blushed heavily, clearing his throat awkwardly as Enid let go. "Ooookay?" Rad worriedly hummed, walking back over to Enid's bed. "Look, why DIDN'T you just get Beardo? I'm pretty sure I'm the last person, erm, alien, you'd want in your house?" Rad asked. "Well you're here NOW aren't you?" Enid growled, staring Rad down intensely. Rad's ears dropped in fear. "I guess? Umm, why don't we just look over what you need to talk about and we choose what I can answer?" Rad suggested, breathing a huge sigh of relief as Enid calmed down and agreed.

Sitting down next to Rad, Enid got unusually close as she showed him the list of what she was to ask. 

Rad hummed, looking over the list. 'Traditions and beliefs? No. Food preference? Sure. Social systems? Alright. Anatomy? Umm... what?'. "Hey Enid, what does it mean by Anatomy?" Rad asked. "Oh, it just means I have to ask you about your body, Skeletal System, Muscular System-" "Heh, that'll be easy-" "Shut up Rad. Anyways. The Nervous system, Excretory system, and... your umm... Reproductive System" Enid explained, whispering the last part. Rad hummed, seemingly okay with all of this, and happily explaining most of it. "I mean, to be frank, most of my systems are just like a human's." Rad chirped, scratching his chin. "So, all of it is similar to ours? Wow, that's a bit of a letdown." Enid huffed disappointedly. "Well, I mean, except for that Reproductive System thing you were talking about." Rad added, raising a brow as Enid suddenly perked up. "What about it is different exactly?" Enid inquired, blushing as Rad smirked. "Wow Enid, you're the last person I would have expected to get so excited about hearing about my dick." Rad commented unabashedly.

"Lemme guess, you're only doing all of this to get a look at me naked?" Rad joked, laughing until he saw the shamed look on Enid's face. Blushing heavily enough to match a cherry, Rad sat in shock, mouth agape. "Wait, so... you actually... wow Enid, you are FULL of surprises today." Rad teased. Enid huffed, crossing her arms and tearing up as she suddenly realized that she had it, BAD, for her co-worker. "Well, I guess I could give you a little show since you went through so much to get this far." Rad decided. "Seriously?!" Enid gasped, squealing happily as if she'd just heard the best thing in the world, though, as a teenager, anything that gets you close to or involved in sexual activity is the best thing in the world.

"Oh Rad, you have NO idea how much I've wanted this... I've thought about you so much, and I just can't stop~ I just want you to penetrate me, please, I'm already so wet just thinking about it!" Enid gasped, knowing exactly what she was doing. Rad gulped, ears flat against his face as he thought about the pros and cons. 'On one hand, I get to fuck Enid, the coolest and most badass chick in the Bodega. On the other hand, I could end up regretting this deeply... buuut, then again... I get to fuck Enid...' "Yeah, I'm SO doing this." Rad chuckled aloud, grunting as Enid threw herself onto him, kissing him with such an intense passion that he could barely control his thoughts. Rad fell back onto the bed, taking in the moans and gasps that came from both him and Enid as they became nothing but an entangled mess of bodies and heat.

Enid panted as Rad began kissing her down her neck, and stopped once he hit her crop top. "Heheh... I've always wondered what beauties were hidden behind this~" Rad purred, pulling Enid's top off, growling softly as he undid her bra and threw it someplace on the floor. Purring, Rad continued kissing Enid's body, down between her breasts to her pants, and back up, groping Enid until she, eventually, slapped his hands away. "I didn't invite you here just for mouth play." Enid huffed, glaring at Rad. "Alright, fine, let me just..." Rad started, grunting as he gripped the bottoms of Enid's shorts, smiling as Enid giggled, telling him to stop and let her undress herself. "Nope, I told ya, this is a reward, so that means I do all the work." Rad replied.

Enid giggled once again, squealing in surprise as she was pulled onto the floor. "Rad! You big jerk!" Enid laughed, shivering as Rad removed her panties, leaving her whole body exposed. "You have a condom?" Rad asked, suddenly stopping all of his actions. Enid shook her head slowly. "Why not?! If you knew this was going to happen, why WOULDN'T you have one?!" Rad shouted, feeling a bit guilt ridden. "I just wanted to be a part of you..." Enid sniffled, bringing her knees up against her stomach. Rad sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair before contemplating. "Alright, fine. Besides, who am I to refuse any type of pleasure to my baby girl?" Rad purred. "Aww, are we using pet names now sweet cheeks?" Enid teased, laughing as Rad lifted her up and threw her onto the bed, undressing and revealing his 7 inch long member, which was hard and dripping with pre-cum. "Oh my God..." Enid gasped, breathing picking up dramatically as she thought of how pleasure inducing having Rad inside of her would be. Then again, Enid, apparently, got particularly playful during times like this, proving that fact as she pulled the cover over her, giggling and holding it over her.

Rad smirked, hopping onto the bed and pulling the cover off of Enid's head, being in no hurry, as long as Enid was happy. "I'm gonna get you princess!" Rad playfully shouted, pulling Enid against him and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Enid sighed happily, moaning softly as Rad snaked his hand down into the covers walking his fingers along her thighs. "You gonna finger me baby?" Enid sighed, spreading her legs just in case Rad was planning on doing so. "I dunno, that all depends on what you mean... do you mean... THIS?" Rad asked, shoving two fingers into Enid, holding her against him as she gasped, getting used to the foreign feeling. Enid whimpered, feeling her walls closing around Rad's fingers, seemingly desperate to keep them there. "Nngh... Enid... you're gonna feel so good around my cock... I can already tell... the warmth and the wetness, the way you adjust so easily~" Rad praised, smiling lightly as Enid's blush spread down to her naked chest. "Rad... please... I'm ready~" Enid whispered, groaning as Rad spread her apart more and more.

"Rad! Please! Enough with the teasing! Just slide your dick into me!" Enid wailed, voice breaking as Rad pulled his fingers out of her, crawling under the covers and breathing heavily. "Enid, are you sure you're ready?" Rad panted, grunting as Enid pulled him into a kiss. "Yes, just please... I need you Rad... I need you baby." Enid sighed, ready to start. Rad growled softly, slowly adjusting himself and moving into Enid. 

Enid moaned loudly, back arching at the feeling. "Rad... Rad~" Enid chanted, moving her hips upward to try and create friction. "Hah... you sure you're a virgin? Because you act like a pro~" Rad chuckled. "What, you think you're the only one who watches porn? I'm not a goody-two-shoes babe, and YOU of all people I know should be aware of that." Enid retorted. "I know you're not, especially since you make noises like this~" Rad purred, thrusting deeper into Enid and almost falling apart then and there as he heard Enid's loud cries fill the room. "I KNOW you can be louder... come on, let the whole neighborhood know who you belong to." Rad instructed, quickly thrusting in and out of Enid at an inconstant pace, ears flicking every which way as they tried to catch every sound the female under him made.

"RAD! OH GOD PLEASE!!! MORE!!!!" Enid wailed, pulling Rad impossibly close to her and whimpering sweet nothing's into his ear. Rad groaned, doing his best to pick up his pace and create a rhythm, though, Enid seemed to be making difficult, as her needy grip kept Rad from increasing his speed faster than what he was going. "Enid... you gotta let go if you want more..." Rad panted, feeling drowsiness overcome him due to how much unnecessary work he was putting into speeding up. Enid complied, voice raising so many octaves after doing so, that Rad's ears dropped against the sides of his face, and even THAT wasn't enough to keep out even most of the noise. Enid continued shouting incoherent words, some of what she was "saying" not even being words, just babbled gibberish.

'Oh Gar, everyone's gonna think I'm killing her...' Rad thought, gasping as he felt his end coming on. "Enid... I'm close... God I'm so close..." Rad moaned. "Yes... Rad, please... release your seed into me! PLEASE! Show me who you own!" Enid squealed, gasping as that did it for Rad, his ejaculation triggering her orgasm, which was way more intense than Rad would have expected. Rad groaned as Enid milked them both through their highs, her walls clenching around Rad and cleaning him out. "Rad... that was..." "Amazing? Excitable? The best thing you've ever experienced?, Heh, just joking on that last one." Rad chuckled, quickly adding the last part. "No need to say that... if I had to be honest... what we just did, was all three... and I'm glad that I experienced them all with you..." Enid sighed, resting her forehead against Rad's sweaty chest. "Ugh! Stop being all sappy!" Rad joked, feeling a sense of embarrassment, mixed along with a sense of protectiveness overwhelm him. 

"Hey Enid?" Rad asked, looking down at said newfound lover. "Yeah?" Enid yawned, smiling as Rad pulled out and plopped down next to her. "I... I love you... and... I just need to know... we're... we're not gonna separate, are we? I mean, I know you don't feel that way and all-" "Rad, if I didn't feel that way, I wouldn't have agreed to have sex with you, and of COURSE we aren't going to separate! I accepted you, and you did the same. We're one now, and we'll never betray each other... right?"

"..."

"Rad?"

"...Right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, the reason Rad took so long to respond, was because he was afraid of what his answer would do in terms of their friendship. Obviously they're something more now, but, he's always been a little hesitant.


	5. How to: Explain sex to a child...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a moment of unbridled passion, Rad and Enid end up being a little less than secretive whilst in the act, leading to the, accidental, discovery of their moment from the absolute LAST person who needed to see...

The lights were turned down low, all noises ceased except for the loud moans and slapping of skin on skin as two lovers shared a heavy love-making session, both so indulged in their moment, that they didn't even notice the sound of the door opening, and the click of the lights. The cause of those sounds, was a young, ambitious, and brave young boy who was brave enough to investigate the strange noises that he was unfamiliar with... and that's where it all began.

"Rad? Enid? What's going on?" the young boy, also known as K.O., asked, tilting his head in confusion as he tried to register what he was witnessing. 

Said lovers screamed, both blushing heavily as the male sat up, revealing much more of what the boy did not need to see. "Rad! Lay down you idiot!" the female lover, also known as Enid, hissed at her mate. Following the order, said male Rad lay his pointed ears back as he tried to think of an explanation. "Umm... we were just Uhh... adult wrestling! Yeah!" Rad chuckled, shrugging in response to his mates' frustrated glare. "You got any better ideas?" Rad whispered, rolling his eyes in equal frustration at Enid's soft whisper of 'No'.

"Adult... wrestling...? COOL! Can I do it?!" K.O. shouted, reeling back at the forceful and worried 'NO' that came from his friends. "But... why?" K.O. asked sadly. Caught in their own lie, Rad and Enid sighed, requesting K.O. to leave whilst they "Finished wrestling", and wait for them to explain. As said child did so, the lovers awkwardly continued their love-making, though, both were trying to think of how to explain what they were doing to both K.O. AND his mother, Carol. "She's gonna kill us..." Rad panted, grunting as he hit his peak, filling Enid to the brim and taking in the gentle moan of acceptance that he received as a thank you. "Heheh, even in an awkward situation, you still manage to make the most beautiful of sounds~" Rad praised, pulling out of Enid and stretching before cleaning up and dressing, watching as Enid did the same. "So... what now? I mean OBVIOUSLY we can't just explain to K.O. what we were doing without Carol's consent." Enid sighed, sitting down on Rad's lap, who had sat down on a beanbag chair to think.

"Well then, let's ask for her consent." Rad hummed, chirping in confusion at the light nip at his cheek as a punishment. "We can't do that! She'll kill us!" Enid huffed. "Well then, what else can we do?" Rad asked, smiling as Enid let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine... but I'm not gonna like it..." Enid growled, squealing happily as Rad picked her up, licking her neck lovingly before setting her down and pulling her close to him, the couple walking waist to waist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enid and Rad both gulped before entering the Dojo in which Carol worked, both having nervous looks sporting their faces. "Rad! Enid! What are you two kids doing here?" Carol warmly chuckled, raising a brow as she noticed the discomfort from both teens. "Wait... what did you do?" Carol asked, dismissing her class and sporting a scolding look on her face. "Well..." Rad started, suddenly bursting into an explanation along with Enid, their voices overlapping each other. "Whoa! QUIET!" Carol shouted, glaring at Rad who whimpered a small "Peep." in fear. "Alright, so, without the multiple voices, I want you two to, SLOWLY, explain to me what you need to." Carol instructed. Rad and Enid gulped, both blushing as they looked away.

"We uh..."

"K.O. kind of... umm..."

Both teens whimpered, embarrassment and shame overtaking their faces as they both broke down, getting down onto their knees and shouting: "K.O. caught us making love!"

"WHAT?!" Carol shouted, fuming incredibly before sighing, grunting as she threw a punch at a nearby wall. "You let MY SON, my 6 to 11 year son, catch you doing something as vulgar as- wait a second... what were you two even doing in each other's pants in the first place?! And in Gar's Bodega, a PUBLIC area, no less?!" Carol inquired, hands covering her face as a light blush enveloped her cheeks at the teens' lack of response. Enid sniffled, moving up next to Rad and snuggling into his chest, sobbing softly in response to her shame. Rad frowned, arms wrapping around Enid reassuringly as his ears dropped. 

Upon view of how close the teens obviously were, Carol sighed heavily once again, crouching down and placing a comforting hand on Enid's shoulder. "Listen, I get it, you two really do love each other, and you're teenagers, you're ambitious, so I understand the intent, but... why didn't you at least lock the door or something?" Carol asked, smirking at the embarrassed looks that flooded the faces of the teens. "Alright, look, I'm not mad... okay, I'm mad, but I'm not furious... just. Listen, I'm going to come with you to Gar's, and I'm going to have K.O. come into the lounge with you two, along with me, so you can explain to him what he saw." Carol decided. "Wait, you want us to give him the sex talk?!" Rad shouted, standing up suddenly. Carol glared, rolling her eyes and leading Rad and Enid into the Bodega, collecting her son and leading him into the lounge, sitting down and sitting him in her lap.

"Alright, talk." Carol instructed. Enid whimpered, wanting to curl into a ball and disappear, sniffling as Rad held her close. "We can do this... we're together..." Rad reassured. Enid smiled, wiping her eyes before sighing. "K.O., sweetheart, we umm... we want to explain something to you..." Enid started. "Yeah little bro, about earlier." Rad added. "OK!" K.O. giggled, seeing no reason as to why his friends were being so cautious. "Well, we need to explain an important topic to you. K.O., we're going to teach you about sex." Enid sighed, her voice wavering as those words left her mouth. "Secks? What's that?" K.O. asked innocently, smile still on his face. Enid grunted, the question hitting her like a brick as she passed the talk over to Rad. "Well K.O., when two people love each other very much, to a point where they can talk to each other and understand each other, they interact in a special way, usually to express their love, or to conceive and create a child." Rad hummed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The way those people interact, is through sex, when the two conjoin their reproductive organs." Enid continued, beginning to feel a bit less embarrassed, as the talk was going exactly how she'd learned in school. "Okay?" K.O. hummed, taking all of the information in. "Do you have any questions so far kiddo?" Carol asked. "No, not really." K.O. replied. "Okay, now, do you know the names of the reproductive organs males and females have?" Enid asked, groaning internally as K.O. shook his head. "I got this sweetie. Now K.O., males and females are normally told apart by these special organs, as men and boys have a penis, and girls and women have a vagina." Rad explained. "So... mommy has a vag-I-na too?" K.O. asked, raising a brow as Carol snickered. "Yes, she does." Rad chuckled, smiling as Enid giggled. "Wait, what does this have to do with this secks thing?" K.O. asked impatiently. "Well K.O., when sex occurs, the male will insert his penis into the female's vagina, and... *ahem*, he'll continue moving in and out until he reaches his ejaculation, which is when he then releases sperm, and the female reaches her orgasm, which helps the sperm reach her ovaries, which holds eggs that turn into children when fertilized by the sperm." Enid explained.

"Sounds painful..." K.O. commented. Rad, Enid, and Carol all snickered. "Sure, let's go with that..." Rad muttered. "So... that's what secks is?" K.O. asked. "Yes, and that's what we were doing... having sex... well, making love technically." Enid responded. "What's the difference?" K.O. asked. "People make love when they're deeply in love, they have sex when their horny as all hell." Rad bluntly commented, grunting as he was elbowed in the stomach. "Say another word and I'll make sure you'll never be able to produce children again..." Enid whispered. "But we haven't even talked about ma-" Rad started, grunting even more as Enid elbowed him in the back, leaving him sobbing on the floor. "Thank you..." Carol huffed. "It was my pleasure." Enid retorted, giggling along with Carol. Rad whimpered as he reached an arm up, tugging at Enid's shorts as a request for forgiveness, tears pouring onto the floor. Enid groaned, sitting on the floor and began petting Rad's side, watching as Carol smiled, mouthing that she'd take the talk and questions from there. 

Waving as K.O. said goodbye, Enid smirked as Rad whimpered yet again. "Just for that stunt you pulled, I hope you have fun while masturbating to my name for the next three weeks, and with no kisses from me tonight." Enid hummed, standing up and walking back into the store. Rad wailed, hugging his knees up to his stomach as he wondered why he Enid was always so mean to him.


	6. Don't make a sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid, as we all know, is a very strict and to-the-point young woman. She tells things how they are, and with no remorse or regret. So, what happens when this personality is met with one like Rad's: a determined spirit who does what he wants, when he wants, whether he's allowed to or not...? Well, a lot of things actually, but, one thing you'd have never guessed, is a secret blow job under the counter, a game in which both have to keep quiet in hopes of not getting caught...

Enid sighed as she dealt with multiple customers at once, tired of listening to the constant blabbering about wanted items, and items that didn't even exist. 'Where's Rad when you need him?' Enid thought ruefully, glaring at one of the customers as he blabbed about nothing in particular, he just... blabbed. "Hey E." Rad suddenly hummed, as if summoned. "Where have YOU been?!" Enid whisper shouted, glaring at her so-called friend. "Oh, you know, just masturbating to your name." Rad joked, laughing as Enid punched his arm. "You're disgusting..." Enid hissed. "Yeah? So what?" Rad replied, cracking his knuckles before easily dealing with the rowdy customers. 

Sighing in relief, Enid leaned back against her chair, ready to just wait for sleep to overtake her. "Well, well, well... look who forgot to say thank you." Rad chuckled, placing an arm around Enid. "Ugh, you're lucky you're close enough to be called my friend." Enid huffed, angry glare softening dramatically as Rad placed a gentle peck on her cheek. "You need to relax, you're really tense, you know that?" Rad commented, rubbing Enid's shoulders. "Yeah, I know..." Enid sighed. "Hey, why don't we slip into the lounge?" Rad suggested, a husky tone in his voice which alerted Enid that she needed to stop Rad's affection then and there. "Whoa man, slow your roll. I'm not gonna undress just because I'm stressed out, especially since we're in a public area. Besides, I don't even like you like that!" Enid huffed. "You seemed to last week." Rad hummed. Enid blushed lightly, remembering back to how she had been enticed to an, honestly amazing, session of heated love-making with Rad, sighing lightly as she glanced up at him. "Alright, I'll admit, you delivered better than I expected, and, it WAS pretty fun." Enid chuckled, smiling as Rad pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah it was, and you know why?" Rad asked. "Why?" Enid hummed, smile still on her face. "Because you worked so hard, and earned every reward I gave~" Rad purred. "Wow, I didn't think you'd go for that quip... impressive." Enid retorted. "Yeah, like my seven inch cock." Rad teased, smirking as Enid's blush grew, slipping down to her covered chest. "Shut up you jerk! How was I supposed to know it wasn't gonna fit?!" Enid growled quite loudly, standing up and gaining the attention of a few customers who had been browsing silently after the mob had left. "Uhh... right! I'm sorry Enid, I guess I got carried away. Next time, I'll make sure that we can fit the box in the truck next time!" Rad shouted, sighing in relief along with Enid as the customers smiled and shrugged, returning to their browsing. "Really?! 'Box in the truck'?! You're pretty much giving away our conversation!" Enid whisper shouted. "Please, half of these customers are completely oblivious to what we do." Rad chuckled. "And the other half?"

"They're just too engrossed in their own lives." Rad reassured. Enid sighed, leaning into Rad's open arms as he hugged her as an apology, rubbing her back slowly. Smirking, Rad reached, down, innocently looking away as he gripped Enid's ass, grunting as he was punched in the stomach. "You know better." Enid simply huffed, sitting back down. Rad groaned, shaking his head as he sat up, the pain quickly fading, as the punch wasn't as harsh as it could have been. "Wait, you really jerked off to my name?" Enid asked. "Yeah, but that was before I got here. Before I helped you, I was moving some boxes around." Rad responded, leaning his back against the counter. Enid hummed in acknowledgement, a bit surprised that she and Rad had become so comfortable with the topic. "Like you don't do the same. I'm sure you use a vibrator every other day and shove it up your ass, calling out my name as if I was there." Rad teased. 

Looking up, Rad was surprised to see the cherry red blush that covered Enid's cheeks. "Wait, do you-" "Maybe I do, maybe I don't! It shouldn't concern you either way..." Enid huffed. Rad scoffed, sitting up on his knees and scuttling over to Enid, settling himself in between her legs. "You want a blow?" Rad asked, raising a brow at Enid's perturbed look. "Please, I know that you're just as turned on as me. I mean, the thought of you screaming my name every other night, and touching yourself in all the ways I taught you, is fucking hot. I bet you feel the same about me jerking to your name." Rad chuckled. Enid sneered as she turned her head to the side, crossing her arms in embarrassment, and muttering a quiet "Fine."

"I'm glad you see things my way, but, there's a catch." Rad chuckled, smirking at the low groan that came from Enid. "What?" she simply huffed. "Well, we ARE in a public area, and it would be considered rude, unsanitary, and downright wrong if you were to, oh, I don't know... make the wrong sound..." Rad purred. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Enid asked, eyes wide. "Yep, you can't moan, whimper, or cry out my name... just... act like I'm not here." Rad replied, beginning to pull Enid's pants down as their conversation continued. "Ooh, a thong... skimpy~" Rad commented, snickering as Enid side kicked his waist. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Rad said, removing the final piece of clothing that was separating his mouth from Enid's pussy. "I'm gonna kill you if you make this- Ahh!" Enid whimpered as Rad suddenly threw himself onto her, sucking and licking at her entrance with an intense passion. Enid groaned silently, her blush being the only thing revealing the dirty actions being preformed on her from behind the counter.

Enid bit her lip until it bled, reaching for a magazine which was oh so conveniently placed on the counter, opening it and pretending that she was just reading. Panting Enid glanced down, doing her best to contain herself as she realized that Rad had begun satisfying his own needs, pumping himself to the rhythm at which he was sucking Enid off. Growling, Enid let out a restraint breath, sweat dripping down her face as Rad continued to work Enid and himself as quickly and quietly as possible. "Well, it sure is nice to know that you're just as vicious behind a counter as you are in bed." Enid hissed, gripping Rad's hair and pushing his head down further. Rad purred against Enid's skin, the feeling making her want to scream in pleasure. Scrunching her eyes closed, Enid held her breath, eyes widening as she suddenly heard the store doors open, watching as the /apparently/ last customer walked out of the store. 

Realizing that they were suddenly the only two in the Bodega, Enid screamed, panting and whimpering as she slammed her fists on the countertop. Rad grunted as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a reaction of fear in response to Enid's sudden yelp of pleasure. Sobbing, Enid continued screaming and moaning Rad's name, letting out multiple broken moans as she felt herself reach her orgasm, panting and gasping as she suddenly became overwhelmed with an air of sleepiness. 

With one last suck, Rad backed away, licking his mouth and sighing as he reached his peak, cum spewing onto his hand, and on the floor. "Rad... oh God..." Enid whimpered, no other words being spoken as she tried to catch her breath, the alien gently pulling her onto the floor and cradling her. "Well, that was fun... I guess." Rad panted. "Next time, I'M the one who sucks YOU off, just so you can see how hard it is to stay quiet..." Enid huffed. Rad chuckled before removing his shirt, cleaning Enid off before cleaning himself, leaving the floor and being prepared to say it was spilled shaving cream. "Hehe, well, it seems that, no matter what the circumstances, you can't help but scream my name~" Rad teased, placing a kiss on Enid's lips. "Rad..." Enid moaned, pulling said male closer to her. Rad sighed lustfully, gently coaxing Enid away as he began to want rest more than a make-out session from his lover.

"Let's just sleep..." Rad hummed, smiling as Enid leaned against him, the two peacefully resting upon one another for a good while... until Rad suddenly opened his eyes, blushing heavily as he realized his sorry mistakes. "Umm... Enid?" Rad whimpered. "Hmm?" Enid hummed happily, looking up at her mate sleepily. "Well, I just remembered something..." Rad whispered. "What sweetheart?" Enid asked. "Weeeeeelllll... I just remembered that Uhh, hehe, you'll laugh at this, but... Gar set up cameras around the entire counter... I saw some feed when we snuck into his office... and Gar usually stays after hours to check the feed... sooo..."

Enid sat, wide-eyed as she slowly processed where Rad was getting at, sneering, grabbing his antennae, and dragging him out of the Bodega. "You're sleeping on the fucking couch tonight..." Enid hissed, walking back into the Bodega. Rad blinked, eyes narrowing as he thought back to the previous events that led up to this one... "Yeah, it was so fucking worth it."


	7. Van love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an unnaturally hot Summer's day, the trio end up traveling to the community pool in the Bodega Company Van, where Rad and Enid, somehow, end up a bit more up-close-and-personal towards each other than they'd ever thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be in my fluff fic, but, as I wrote down the Summary, I immediately said: "NOPE! This is smut. -_-"

It was one of the hottest days of the year, and our three heroes were, as expected, more than happy to hear their boss call for a mandatory pool day. "It's not everyday we get to do fun stuff like THIS!" K.O. giggled. "Yeah, it's like, the best day ever." Rad sighed happily, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. So far, K.O., Rad, Gar, and Carol were in the van, all waiting on Enid. "I wonder what's taking so long." K.O. hummed. As those words were spoken, Enid hopped into the van, a towel wrapped around her. "Finally!" Rad groaned, looking over at Enid and gulping as he threw his ears back, blushing as he looked to the side. "Rad? You okay?" Carol asked, noting the teen's discomfort. "Y-yeah. It's just... the heat's getting to me..." Rad huffed. "Dude, the air is blasting right now." Enid chuckled. "Whatever." Rad replied. "Whoa, calm down. We're going to have fun, not to get upset with each other. Now scooch, you're hogging the air." Enid hummed. "What if I don't want to?" Rad asked playfully. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to find another way to keep cool." Enid sighed, pretending to be dramatic and pitiful. 

Rad scoffed, placing his elbow on an arm rest and leaning his face on his fist. Enid smirked, removing her towel and scooting closer to Rad. "ENID!" Rad shouted, making the car stop suddenly. "What the heck?!" Carol shouted. "What's wrong?!" she asked, not seeing anything at first. "Uhh... nothing... I just overreacted..." Rad coughed, sweat dripping down his face. Enid said nothing, she only smiled deviously as she continued to move closer to Rad, not looking in his direction as she did so. "I still don't under- Oh... Enid, you little flirt." Carol teased, suddenly realizing the situation. The "situation" was certainly nothing more than Enid being as seductive as possible in order to get her fair share of air (try saying THAT five times fast). Thankfully though, Enid was being sneaky, and she knew that K.O. was too young to realize, or even think about really, how inappropriate she was being, by using her body and a two-piece to get to her boyfriend.

'I hate you both...' Rad mouthed, not surprised when Enid began pampering him with kisses. K.O. raised his hand, feeling a bit weirded out by the situation. "Mommy? Can we take a potty break?" he whimpered, a light blush on his face. Carol smiled, nodding and instructing Gar to stop at the nearest rest stop which was, oh so conveniently and coincidentally, a mall. "I hate all of you..." Rad hissed. "No you don't, now come K.O., you too Gar, I need to talk to you both." Carol replied/said, leading K.O. and Gar into the mall, leaving the teens alone... in a parking lot... which was pretty empty... and by that, I mean it was deserted, besides the cars of the people who worked there, which meant that it was either just opening, or about to close.

"The universe hates me today." Rad whimpered. "Yeah, well, it sure does seem to LOVE me today~" Enid purred, climbing onto Rad and pulling him into a heated make-out session. Rad huffed, eyes widening as a seemingly sexual song came on the radio. "Carol did that... didn't she?" Rad sighed. Enid nodded, dragging her hands down Rad's defined chest and moaning as the small bump that wasn't very hidden in his swim shorts grew. "Man Enid... I REALLY wasn't looking forward to having sex right now." Rad whined. "Oh come on Rad... please...? Just think... taking me in the car, with the knowledge that we might be caught, which leads you to work me faster and harder than ever... the knowledge of our love-making swaying this van back and forth, and revealing our dirty little game~" Enid panted, giggling as Rad pushed her down onto the seat, licking and sucking at her neck as he undid her bikini in less than three seconds.

Pulling down his swim shorts, Rad went back to Enid, pulling her into the kiss this time, and moaning as Enid moved her hips upwards, enticing him to position himself and gently slide into her. Enid whimpered softly, having become accustomed to the feeling, but still swayed by how long and thick Rad was. "Oh baby~" Enid gasped, panting as Rad sat still, knowing that this was increasing his lover's lust and need. "Want me to move?" Rad asked, preparing to do so. "Yes daddy... please... do what you must! Scratch the itch that I can't! Pound into me like a wild animal!" Enid pleaded, moaning as Rad slowly pulled out, gently sliding back in before leaning back, moving steadily as if it were their first time. "Rad... daddy... why are you going so slow?" Enid panted. "Come on baby... did you really think I'd give in to temptation just to fulfill YOUR fantasy? Well, I would on any other day, but... this is a punishment that I've wanted to try for a while, and now I have the perfect reason to use it... now that you've gotten bold enough to ask for sex in public, I guess I might as well splurge and enjoy myself." Rad chuckled.

"Daddy..." Enid moaned, panting as she ran her hands down her body, beginning to enjoy her so-called punishment. "Mmm... it hurts, but it feels so good..." Enid gasped, whimpering as Rad leant back over her, keeping his slow pace and nipping at her cheek. "I'm glad you think so. You've been doing so well with providing for me... daddy thinks his little girl deserves a bit more punishment for taking pleasure in his original one though." Rad purred, stopping and pulling out of Enid. Enid whined, sitting up and moving her hands down to relieve herself, shaking and whimpering as Rad grasped her hands, pulling her towards him and shushing her. "No touching... no sounds... you can cry, but I don't want to hear a whimper..." Rad growled, pulling Enid into a tight hug, feeling her tears fall onto his body as she tried not to make a sound. "Shh... shh... I know baby... I know... It hurts me too, but, when you do bad, you get punished... now, do you understand why I'm punishing you?" Rad asked, allowing Enid to slightly lean back and look up at him, teary eyed.

Enid nodded, sniffling as Rad placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lying her back on the seat and repositioning himself. "Good girl... You know that daddy doesn't like punishing his baby..." Rad purred, sliding into Enid and starting a steady pace, speeding up after every other thrust. Soon, Enid began moaning softly, surprised by the sudden strength being put onto her. "Daddy... I'm sorry daddy, please forgive me..." Enid panted, smiling as Rad kissed her gently. "Am I still Daddy's favorite little girl? The one he loves to pound in to? Who makes the most beautiful of sounds? Who's provided the warmest, wettest, and best pussy in the world?" Enid asked, biting her lip as Rad chuckled. "Yes to all of them, besides, you're my only little girl... all the more reason for me to be merciless in your praise and dirty talk~" he replied. "Thank you daddy~" Enid sighed. "Alright, I think you've had enough... call my name baby... tell me who you belong to..." Rad sighed. "Rad..." Enid whispered.

"Louder." Rad commanded, speeding up his thrusts. "Rad." Enid huffed. "Louder you little bitch." Rad hissed, forcefully throwing himself into his mate. "Rad! Oh god Rad!" Enid shouted. "If I have to tell you again..." Rad warned, pretty much destroying Enid's ass. "RAD! OH GOD DADDY! RAD! YOU OWN ME! YOU'RE MY MASTER AND I'M YOUR SLAVE!!!" Enid wailed, gasping and panting as Rad came then and there, her orgasm following close after. Enid panted as Rad pulled out, lying next to her and panting along with her. "That was fun." Rad chuckled. Enid laughed, hugging against Rad. "I didn't know you had a Dom kink." she hummed. "I didn't know your daddy kink increased since last time we fucked." Rad retorted, returning the passionate kiss that Enid planted amongst his lips. "I love you." Enid sighed. "I love you too sweetheart." Rad chuckled, bumping noses with Enid before allowing her to fall asleep. Before he could, however, Rad realized that Carol, Gar, and K.O. hadn't returned. Opening his mouth, Rad was surprised when Enid responded with: "They left in Carol's car. She knew that this would probably take a while, so she left us in the van so we could drive back home whenever possible." 

"Ugh... you women and your silent language." Rad playfully groaned, closing his eyes as he fell asleep, his lover next to him, and the car still running... until the gas ran out.


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, its best to deny the best things in life, because you don't know if they're worth it... unless you're lying about your denial during the act, then, yeah, you're just a bad liar.

A low snore rang throughout the shared room of Rad and Enid's, the source being an incredibly weary Rad, who'd just finished all of his schoolwork. The day had been rough for him, and this was his fifth hour of rest. He knew this, because he had made it a habit to set a timer for himself. You see, Enid was the type who usually liked to stay after school and help out. Upon further study of her routine, Rad found that she was normally gone for five hours or less a school day, which left him some time to rest before she planned out an eventful evening, which usually included dinner and a movie, or just some time with each other. As the alarm went off however, Rad groaned, yawning and stretching as he lie in wait for the rest of the prominent two seconds.

One

Two

"Rad! I'm home sweetheart!"

Bingo.

Rad chuckled, sitting up and watching as Enid made her way into the room, crawling on top of him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Rad smiled, allowing Enid to lean against his chest, listening intently to his heartbeat, something she did regularly, though, for whatever reason, Rad did not know. "You alright?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on his mate's back. Enid nodded, looking up at him happily. "What?" Rad asked, humming as Enid began pulling his shirt up, tossing it onto the floor and leaving gentle pecks on his defined chest. Smirking, Rad sat back, allowing an erection to form underneath his pants, feeling it bump up against his stomach, which meant that Enid could feel it too. "What makes you want sex all of a sudden?" Rad questioned, as Enid very seldom even liked the mention of the activity... unless it was a special occasion.

"Is it our anniversary already?" Rad joked, chuckling as Enid huffed and nipped at his neck. "No. And who said I wanted sex from you?" Enid scoffed. "Well if you don't want it, why waste your time giving me a hard one?" Rad asked. Enid simply shrugged, moving her hands down Rad's sides and stopping at the hem of his pants, gently sliding them down along with his boxers. "Wait, you don't want sex, yet your stripping me naked with an erection the size of my ego?" Rad questioned in absolute confusion, even using the term that Enid had used the first time they'd had intercourse. "Mm-hm." Enid hummed, scooting down and taking Rad's length into her mouth, sucking and licking with master precision. Rad shuddered, gripping Enid's ponytail and raising a brow. "So, you're NOT sucking me off right now?" Rad asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Enid retorted with her mouth full.

Rad hummed, nodding as he leant back, enjoying his "Non-blowjob". Enid smiled, taking as much as Rad in as her mouth would allow her to, licking his tip and swirling her tongue around it before dragging it upwards as she lifted her head up and off of him. Rad panted, shaking his head as he tried to ignore the blush on his face. "That wasn't a blow." Rad hummed. "Nope, so stop saying it was." Enid scolded, pulling her pants and underwear down, positioning herself and gently sliding Rad's length into her, riding him at a steady pace. "Your... NOT riding me... right?" Rad asked, quickly losing his composure. "I... don't know... what you're talking... about..." Enid moaned. Rad nodded yet again, watching as Enid's hips rose up and down slowly and teasingly. "We're... not having sex?" Rad chuckled. "I'd... never do so... without asking~" Enid gasped, shifting every now and then to try and find that certain spot that Rad always knew to tickle.

Taking the hint, Rad flipped Enid onto her back, beginning to thrust at a moderate pace and hitting that very spot. Enid moaned loudly, bringing Rad in for a kiss as she whimpered. "Daddy~" Enid sighed. "You DIDN'T just call me Daddy..." Rad stated, panting. "I wouldn't... dream of it..." Enid whined, whispering an 'oh yes.' and a 'more daddy~', in contradiction to her response. Rad then picked up his pace, purring as he wrapped his arms around Enid and pulled them closer together, Enid wrapping her legs around him to induce more pleasure. "I... am NOT mercilessly fucking you into this bed..." Rad denied. "No... and I'm not... oh daddy... oh yeah... Nngh... I'm not enjoying it so much~" Enid denied, whimpering as Rad continued to hit her sweet spot. 

"I don't... want you to urge me on even more..." Rad hissed. "And I... Daddy... Oh more... harder... I'm not gonna, do so... Rad~" Enid moaned. "I'm not... sliding my cock, into your warm, wet, beautiful pussy..." Rad sighed, slowing his pace as he said those words. "No. And I'm... not allowing you to take me however you want~ I DON'T want you to take your time so I'll beg~" Enid replied. Rad did so, savoring every time he entered and exited Enid, taking note of how easily he moved, how much his movements made Enid moan, and how warm she was inside in comparison to the air around them. "This... doesn't feel absolutely incredible." Rad whimpered, feeling himself coming close to his end. "And I don't feel the same... I don't want you to release your hot seed into me, filling me to the brink and making me whimper your name." Enid panted, knowing that Rad was close, as she was too.

"I'm not gonna... I'm not going to give in to your words. I'm not about to... to..." Rad started, sighing as he /unfortunately/ came then and there, Enid's orgasm following after. Rad pulled out, plopping next to Enid and hugging her close, both teens panting. "That wasn't one of our best sessions of sex..." Rad hummed. "We don't need to have more..." "I don't want you to entice me more often." "I don't want you to go harder next time." "I don't want you to kiss me right now." "I won't comply."

Both teens smiled as they pulled each other into a kiss, Enid not being able to control her giggling. "I don't have the best boyfriend ever." she said, smiling as Rad pulled her closer. "And I don't have the best girlfriend ever..." "And...?"

"We'll never stop denying it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. :/


	9. His "Little" problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad knows that he still liked Enid, and it's truthfully no secret to Enid, but, when he accidentally pitches a tent whilst she's yelling at him, both are surprised by just how much this "liking" goes.

Rad grunted as he fell onto the ground, a result of being kicked by Darrell. "Hahahaha! You'll never stop me!" Darrell shouted, grunting as Enid kicked him in the face. "I REALLY wish K.O. were here right now!" Enid growled, moving to punch Darrell, and gasping in surprise as Rad made the same move, resulting in the teens running into each other. "RAD!" Enid shouted, pushing him off of her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were-" "No time! Just stay out of my way!" Enid huffed, going after Darrell and hitting him yet again. "Wait a second, stay out of YOUR way?! YOU stay out of MY way!" Rad shouted, going after and using his laser beam to send Darrell crashing into the ground. 

"Rad, we DON'T have the time!" Enid retorted. "Fine! We continue this after!" Rad agreed, helping Enid punch Darrell across the street and into Boxmore.

"Now, about being in your way. I was just doing what needed to be done." Rad scoffed. "Uh, so was I. Rad, you're not the only one with the ability to fight evil robots you know." Enid replied. "Well, at least I'm built for it." Rad chuckled, grunting as Enid pushed him against the wall. "And what, if I may ask, is THAT supposed to mean?" 

Rad gulped, ears lying back as he tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't get his dick chopped off. Well, speak of the devil, and he sends a hard one your way. Rad gasped as he felt an erection grow in his pants, hitting Enid's leg and making her look down, and back away in disgust. "Dude! What the HELL?! WHAT about that situation could POSSIBLY turn you on?!" Enid whimpered. "Ahem." a voice chimed. Both teens turned to see Shannon and Darrell, wide-eyed and extremely disturbed by the situation. "Erm... we're just gonna go..." Shannon whimpered, leading Darrell off. Enid blushed madly, screaming and storming off. "Enid! Wait!" Rad shouted, running after the female. "No Rad! I just CANNOT talk to you right now!" Enid groaned, stopping and looking towards Rad as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Please! Enid, let me explain! I have NO idea why... THIS happened," Rad started, gesturing to his now obvious erection, which left a large bulge in his pants. "but I assure you that it wasn't directed towards the argument!" Rad promised. "Oh, so it certainly WAS directed towards me?! That just makes it 10x better, doesn't it?!" Enid shouted, turning to walk off again. "Enid! Grr!" Rad growled, grabbing Enid's arm yet again and pulling her close to him, looking into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her passionately. 'Oh my Gar, I'm kissing Enid. She's gonna hate me! She's gonna kill me! She's... she's... not pulling back... she's not pulling back! She's leaning in!' Rad thought, happily staying in the position he was in for as long as possible.

Enid moaned, pulling back for air and panting, unsure of what to say, or how to say it. On one hand, it was a bold and EXTREMELY idiotic move on Rad's part to even THINK about kissing her...! But, then again... it WAS pretty nice... and, he wasn't that bad of a kisser either...

Enid sighed, chuckling as she remembered what got her into this position in the first place. "Oh Gar, I'm going absolutely crazy..." Enid sighed. "Why do you say that?" an authoritative voice questioned, making both teens gasp and turn. "Enid... Radicles..." Mr. Gar hummed, voice dropping as he noticed the "Unhealthy working conditions" that the teens were working in. "Yes sir Mr. Gar sir!" both teens shouted, both nervous. "Yes, well. Enid, you never answered my question, and Radicles! Why are you in such... dire condition?" Mr. Gar asked. Both teens gulped, unsure of how to answer the questions.

"Well, you see Mr. Gar, Enid and I were fighting a robot, and, well, we got into an argument. I don't know WHAT came over me during the argument, but... this happened..." Rad explained shamefully. "Hmm, well then, Enid, about you! Why do you believe you are going crazy?" Mr. Gar asked. Enid blushed heavily. "Well... um, it's really nothing! I was just-" "Enid. I know when I am being lied to. Now, do I need to get your parents down here?" Gar asked. "NO! PLEASE NO! They'd be so supportive and reassuring-" "About what?" Rad asked. Enid paused, losing her breath as she glanced over at Rad. "I... um..." Enid whined, looking up at Gar for any type of reassurance. "Don't tell me. Tell him. He's the one that needs to know." Gar huffed, knowing exactly what Enid was going through.

"Uhh, I'm very confused here! Also, just thought I'd keep you guys up to date on things, I've got a friend who needs to be tended to!" Rad huffed. Welp, that did it for Enid.

"You know what? Fuck it! Rad, I want you to fuck me!" Enid shouted. Rad's eyes widened as he processed what was just requested of him, ears falling flat as his larger than life erection somehow got larger. "You... want me... to what?" Rad asked. "Oh man Rad, don't make me say it too many times! I want you to take me! I want to feel you inside of me and I want to scream your name!" Enid sobbed, hugging against Rad. Rad whimpered before beaming excitedly, pointing at Enid and looking up at Gar, who stood, stone faced with a slight blush and gave the younger a thumbs up, watching as Rad picked Enid up and began kissing her intensely.

"Take it out of my bodega!" Gar shouted, watching as Rad began running out of the store and (undoubtedly) to his house. "Sooo, you're just going to allow two teenagers, who most likely don't have a care about the consequences of their actions mind you, to go off and make love in the house of two oblivious parents?" Carol asked, who had arrived to pick up some soup for K.O., who was sick. Gar muttered, eyes widening as he looked down at Carol. "W-well... uh..." "Don't worry, I'll call Enid's parents and make sure she gets a firm talking to. As for Rad... he'll probably get away with it... for now anyways." Carol sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rad grunted as he kicked open the door of his parent's house, not bothering to explain himself, as his parents were out exploring for the next few days to learn more about Earth. 

Walking to the guest bedroom, Rad set Enid on the bed, locked the door, and turned to see Enid already half naked from the waist down. Rad whimpered, shaking his head as he realized that all of what he was seeing, Enid being willing and ready to be filled, blushing and half (soon to be completely) naked, wet and prepared to be taken, this was all for him. Rad. No one else would be blessed with this but him... "Can you be any more goddamn beautiful?" Rad asked, removing his top and pants, moving onto the bed and pulling Enid into another kiss. "I can if you want me to be... show me that hard one of yours and I'll ride you like a horse..." Enid whispered. Rad said no more, pulling his boxers down and pushing Enid down onto the bed, pulling her top over her head, discarding it, and unclipping her bra, throwing it on the floor, along with their other clothes, and throwing the covers over them.

"Rad, please, take me..." Enid whimpered. "I'm willing and ready to~" Rad purred, positioning himself and sliding into Enid slowly. Enid whined quietly, getting used to the foreign feeling. "You like that?" Rad asked, losing all composure when Enid replied with a feeble "Yes daddy~" before gasping in realization. "What did you just say?" Rad asked, pupils dilated. "I didn't say anything! I swear! I mean, it just slipped out! I-" Enid tried to explain, moaning as Rad pulled out and pushed back in. "More daddy!" Enid whined, panting and gasping as no shame was found in her words. "That's what I thought I heard..." Rad purred, moving at a constant pace. "Oh yeah! Daddy! More! Oh please! Oh daddy! I want more!" Enid moaned, each word pushing Rad to go faster, and do anything to please Enid. 

Well, willing to keep her promise, Enid flipped Rad onto his back, moving her hips and gasping as she felt Rad's length move in and out of her. "Enid... don't stop." Rad ordered. "I... wasn't planning to... daddy~" Enid replied, doing her best to keep both of them satisfied. Soon, though, and too soon, Rad began to feel a coiling and heated feeling in his abdomen, that same feeling he got every time he masturbated to Enid's name, which meant that he was close to his finish, and even closer to making Enid his. "Yes baby... move for daddy, tell him how much you care..." Rad encouraged. "Daddy... I can't take it... it's all so much! You feel so good, so full, I feel like I'm going to explode..." Enid whimpered, hands resting on Rad's waist. "That's alright baby... it means you're close..." Rad purred, thrusting his hips up and groaning along with Enid as that did it for him, his seed filling Enid to the brim. 

"Daddy, that felt... so good..." Enid sighed before her climax took over, a high pitched moan escaping her lips as she and Rad both rode out the intense finish.

Panting, Enid rose her hips up and off of Rad, lying next to him and smiling. "Well, that was fun." Rad chuckled. "Fun? That was amazing!" Enid giggled, an excited demeanor befalling her. "Must be the afterglow..." Rad hummed, pulling Enid into a hug and a gentle kiss. "I love you. You know that, right?" Rad asked. "Of course I know that! I love you too... and I wouldn't have things any other way..." Enid sighed longingly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"ENID! This is your mother! Open this door and explain to me WHY I just heard what I did!"

Rad and Enid both sat up, wide-eyed, and unsure of what to do. "You say you wouldn't have it any other way huh? Well, what about now?" Rad asked.


	10. Soon(Grief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad does almost everything with the best intentions behind them, usually something simple and meaningless. Well, when he does so to a broken Enid, he's in for much more of a beat down than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of Past Rape.

Rad sighed as he looked around the Bodega, seeing a variety of couples, and feeling envy against how happy they were. "Stupid couples, with their stupid happiness, and their stupid kissing and hugging, and-" "Hey, Sir complains a lot." Enid chuckled, nudging Rad's side to gain his attention. "We need the shelves stocked ya big doof." she continued, walking off into the lounge. 

Frowning, Rad did as was told, retreating to the lounge afterwards to find Enid and K.O. relaxing. "Took you long enough." Enid hummed. Rad said nothing, plopping onto the ground and curling into a fetal position. "Rad? What's wrong?" K.O. asked worriedly. "He's upset, because every time, the same day of the month of November, at exactly 12:25 PM, a bunch of couples storm into the Bodega to buy presents for each other. Honestly though, if you ask me, it's really gross." Enid explained. "Are you two upset about this because you never got to hold hands and kiss each other's faces?" K.O. asked innocently. Enid blushed, and Rad frowned, neither replying to the sensitive question. "Well, whatever the reason, you two should at least TRY to forgive each other!" 

"Um, both of us? RAD was the one who hurt ME." Enid scoffed. "True, BUT, you DID react in a judgmental way. You didn't even give him a second chance! Maybe he could have learned something between that time, and when he had possibly gotten slapped by an angry girl." K.O. hummed. Rad growled, doing his best to curl into even more of a ball. "Hiding won't do you any good!" Enid shouted. "Ok, look! I WANTED to apologize, but YOU were too much of a whiny BITCH to accept it!" Rad hissed. "Tip in the soap jar!" K.O. shouted. Rad sputtered, muttering even more profanities as he walked over to and placed a dollar in a small jar, grabbing a small cube of soap and placing it in his mouth, gagging as his body rejected it. "I don't even see why we started that stupid thing anyways." he muttered.

"Because YOUR stupid ass can't handle a kid being around to be influenced by you." Enid taunted. "Tip!" K.O. shouted. Enid shrugged, nonchalantly placing a dollar in the jar and placing a small soap cube in her mouth, chewing and swallowing with no reaction. "You're disgusting." Rad huffed. "At least I don't have to place a dollar in the jar every two hours." Enid teased, sauntering up to Rad. "Only because YOU annoy me to the point where I HAVE to." Rad retorted, sneering as Enid kept moving forward, his natural reaction to move back. "I annoy YOU? Hmm, I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you hadn't, you little-" "Little what? Last I checked, the only thing little about me is my height compared to you. Now, I don't mean to assume, but, I'm pretty sure you've got a little somethin'-somethin' that's a bit smaller than three." Enid purred, smirking as she had almost backed Rad against the wall. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" "Are you implying something?" "Yeah, I'm implying that you bend over, so I can show you a thing or two about talking back to me." "Hmm, that's gonna be a bit hard /unlike you/ since I've got you backed against the wall, now, shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Umm, guys? I'm still kinda here. You know, just to keep you updated." K.O. whimpered. Both teens turned to see K.O., eyes widening as they registered what they'd just said. "Maybe we should add a No-Fighting jar." K.O. muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he began to walk off. "I'm gonna go call mommy." he sighed, disappearing from the lounge. "Oh thank GAR he saw that as fighting!" Enid gasped, moving away from Rad. "Well, that's what it was, wasn't it? A fight?" Rad replied. "Please, you and I both know the difference between fighting and flirting." Enid sighed. Rad hummed, crossing his arms and moving over to the beanbag chairs, sitting down and thinking. "Flirting, huh? So, does that mean that we still, I dunno, have affections for each other?" Rad asked. "Please, like I could ever harbor affections for a jerk like you." Enid scoffed. 

"Ok then, if we don't feel for each other, come sit on my lap." Rad instructed. Enid threw a disturbed and confused look at Rad, hoping she hadn't heard what she knew she had. "Look, it works, ok? If we don't like each other, then I won't get aroused, and neither will you. It'll be easy." Rad commented. Enid sighed, rolling her eyes as she had no other ideas, awkwardly walking over to Rad and sitting down, looking away and crossing her arms as she blushed. Rad hummed, closing his eyes as a blush came to his face, deepening as his humming grew softer. 

Enid opened her mouth to question this, but, before she could, she felt something bump up against her, looking down to see that Rad had indeed become aroused, if that were even the right term, as he was visibly leaking through his tights. "Whoa! Okay! I get it! You like people sitting on your lap! That is NO excuse to make me sit down too!" Enid shouted. "You agreed to it. You could have said no... and you're still sitting down." Rad chuckled, gripping Enid's waist. 

Sneering, Enid gripped Rad's hands, sighing as their hands moved up and down her sides. "Stop it." Enid huffed, moving back and lying on her back, legs open. "I'm already wet enough as it is. Just do what you have to." she sighed. "I'm not going to do it if you don't want it. Need I remind you that's rape?" Rad joked. Enid groaned, unable to hold back a chuckle as she thought about the undertone of the situation, and how she should have said what she did. "Okay, rephrase: I want your dick inside of me, put it in before I make you!" she shouted, sitting up and pulling Rad down over her. Rad snirked, pulling Enid into a soft kiss before pushing her top up. "I guess it benefits both of us that you hate bras, huh?" he sighed, groping the breasts that were revealed to him. "I don't hate them, I just don't like wearing them all the time." Enid corrected, moaning softly as Rad continued his nipple play.

"Alright, save the pretty sounds for when the REAL action begins." Rad purred. "Real action? You mean when you attempt to slide your 2 inch cock into me? Yeah, sure, I'll beg for that for sure." Enid retorted, rolling her eyes. "Excuse you, I, in fact, am exactly 7 inches!" Rad argued. "Oh really? Then show me. show me that monster of a dick." Enid teased. Rad smirked knowingly, undressing and doing as told, chuckling in satisfaction as Enid's eyes widened. "WHOA! You are NOT putting THAT in me!" she yelped, backing up.

"Aww, come on! You said you wanted me." 

"I didn't know you were THAT big!" 

"Unfortunately, I can't take that as a compliment. This is usually the part where the girl says my length is a huge turnoff." Rad sighed, preparing to redress, stopping as Enid grabbed his arms. "Alright, FINE. I'll TRY, but if you hurt me-" "I have every intention to be as gentle as possible." Rad assured. "Fine, but, could you at least take me from the back?" Enid asked. Rad nodded, watching as Enid got on her hands and knees, and sliding two fingers in first, wincing at the sharp gasp he was answered with. "I'm sorry! Does it hurt?!" Rad whimpered, preparing to stop. "No! I just, didn't expect you to spread me... I thought you'd just dive in..." Enid sighed. "Wait... what do you mean? Have you done this before? Did someone hurt you?" Rad asked, rage building inside of him as he thought of anyone hurting his friend (Soon to be lover). "No, I just... keep going, I'm fine." Enid reassured. "I won't go too fast, just tell me if I get carried away, okay?" he instructed. 

"So considerate... don't worry, I will." Enid replied.

Rad sighed, pulling his fingers out once he decided Enid was ready (which was determined by a barrage of questions), and slowly sliding in, pushing in until Enid began whimpering for him to stop (Which was at an impressive five and a half inches). Sighing heavily, Rad pulled out slowly, pushing back in and continuing at a steady pace. Enid moaned, shaking as the feeling overwhelmed her, that being a feeling of safety, love, pleasure, and protectiveness. "Do you... trust me, Enid?" Rad asked. Enid nodded, gasping as Rad flipped her onto her back and stuck his fingers in again, this time, making sure to spread an area which he deemed as the 'sensitive spot'. "Rad! What are you doing?!" Enid whimpered, attempting to push him off. "Look Enid, I want to let you know that it's ok. You don't have to be scared of whoever hurt you through this anymore. Whoever they were, they deserve every bad thing that happens to them." Rad explained, removing his fingers and slowly sliding in. Enid screamed, crying as Rad instantly regretted his decision, pulling out and backing away, giving her space to breath. 

"I told you NO!" Enid wailed, watching as Rad picked up his clothes, head and ears hanging down as he ran off to the stockroom. Enid pushed a strand of hair back, crying as she sat in fear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rad groaned, sitting on the floor and overthinking all of the things he'd done to Enid in a lifetime, and how none of them came CLOSE to this. "Hey." 

Huh, speak of the devil.

"Hey." Rad sniffled looking away. Enid did the same as she sat next to Rad, leaning against him and letting a few tears fall. "I knew him..." Enid whispered. Rad said nothing, in fear of unintentionally intimidating her. "He was that Senior with the blond hair. Jameson." Enid continued. 'That asshole.' Rad thought to himself. "After he did it, he threatened that if we ever saw each other again, he'd hurt me even worse than before." she sobbed. Rad huffed, wrapping an arm around Enid and hugging her close, avoiding eye contact. Enid leaned into the hug, sobbing even more. "If I'd known-" "You'd never have found out. I would have never had someone to tell. And I would suffer even more." Enid finished. Rad nodded, understanding the silent and polite plea for him to stay silent. Sniffling, Enid gripped Rad's free hand, leading it down her body and leaving it to hover over her clothed vagina. "It may not be days, or even months from now, but... I promise, it will happen. I trust you, and I want to feel the same love I once did..."

"Soon..." Rad sighed.

Enid smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Soon..." she cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a touchy subject, but I needed to have at least something along these lines, so it would show a different side of their relationship, where this something that had happened.


	11. Give me my hair tie (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty and shameless continuation... don't mind me.

Rad sighed heavily as he looked up at the mansion that Enid lived in, remembering his last visit, and hesitantly knocking on the door. "Well, look who's a rebel. Curfew was 7:00, and you arrived at 7:01." Enid teased, in her (what Rad found skimpy) Witch's outfit. "Ha ha. now, where are your parents?" Rad asked. "Out." Was Enid's simple reply as she dragged Rad into her home. "So... no ghosts? Creepy little siblings...? Paintings that watch your every move?" Rad asked. "Hush before I reconsider letting you ANYWHERE near my pussy." Enid huffed. Rad obeyed, length springing to life as he thought about what he was going to do to Enid. "Aww, that's so sweet. You even planned ahead? And I thought I'd have to take charge big boy." Enid praised, opening her door, which lead to a normal looking room, save for the lack of a window and the lack of boy band posters or some girly shit like that. "Hmm, roomy." Rad hummed.

"Please, we won't need much to look at, other than each other anyways." Enid chuckled, stripping down to reveal an even skimpier bunny outfit. "I'm gonna love slamming my dick into your ass." Rad absentmindedly commented. "And I'm gonna love having you in me. But first, we need to get you ready~" Enid hummed, directing Rad to get on the bed. "Undress." Enid ordered. Rad shrugged, doing so and grunting as Enid got onto the bed, placing her hand in his face and telling him to lick. Rad raised a brow, but obeyed, wondering what this had to do with 'getting him ready'.

Once he finished, Enid wrapped her wet hand around Rad's cock, smirking as he gasped and moaned. "You can move. Go ahead. Show me how you deliver~" Enid cooed. Rad panted, beginning to thrust into Enid's hand at a constant and steady pace, pretending that he was thrusting into her. "Mama don't like consistency. It gets boring. Spice things up a little." Enid advised. Rad gripped Enid's hand, speeding up his thrusts and shifting from fast and gentle to slow and forceful. "There we go... and, might I add, I find it impressive that you stack up. Looks like you have a 7 inch long reason to be so... cocky..." Enid joked. Rad grunted, getting fed up with pretending, and gripping both of Enid's hands, pinning her down onto the bed. "Lube me up, and I'll show you just how 'cocky' I can get." Rad growled. Enid panted, sitting up when Rad allowed her to and grabbing the lube, undressing fully before coating her hand and wrapping it around Rad once more, moving it at a steady pace before reminding herself that both of them could only last but so long. 

With one more coat of her fingers, Enid stuck her fingers into herself, moaning as she worked herself open, stopping as Rad pulled her close, putting them in an upright sitting position. "Take those fingers out and ride me baby~" Rad cooed. "Like a horse?" Enid whined. "Like a wild Stallion." Rad replied. Enid whimpered, doing as told and slowly lowering herself onto Rad, gasping as he helped her take in as much of him as possible. "Rad~" Enid moaned, beginning to move her hips. "Oh yeah... move baby... take it all in." Rad panted. "I'm trying... it's all so much..." Enid whimpered. "That's no excuse. Now, do you want me to pound into you like a wild animal?" Rad hissed. "Oh yes! Please! I want that so much!" Enid moaned. "Then you gotta get daddy in the mood. Show him that his baby girl is worth the wait." Rad ordered. "Yes daddy..." Enid whined, doing her best to move faster, but unable to. "Alright, alright. I guess you've earned it." Rad chuckled, growling as he pushed Enid down onto the bed, staying still for the longest of times. 

"You want my cock?" 

"Yes daddy."

"You want me to slide in and out of you?"

"Oh yes! Please!"

"You want daddy to make you scream? You want him to pound into you with a force that will make you forget your name? You want him to make you hurt?"

"YES! I want all of it! I NEED all of it! And I'll only accept it from you!"

Those words drove Rad to begin his pace, which, if one had to be honest, wasn't even a pace, more of an attack. Enid gasped and moaned, unable to process how she'd gone so long without even THINKING about how good Rad was in bed. "There daddy! Right there! Hit me harder! I've been a bad girl! Such a bad girl!" Enid wailed. "Oh you have, have you?" Rad purred. "Well, you know what happens to bad girls?" Rad chuckled, stopping then and there. "Bad girls get punished... I need to be punished..." Enid gasped, trying her best to keep whatever bit of composure she had left. "Well. THIS is your punishment~" Rad hissed.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you for punishing me and showing me my place. I deserve this for being such a bad girl."

Rad bit at Enid's neck, taking in the moans and whimpers of pleasure and pain that came from his lover. "Do you like being a bad girl? Do you think daddy likes punishing you?" Rad asked, voice calm and gentle. "No... I want to be good for you daddy. I want you to praise me." Enid replied. "Well, good girls have to earn their place. Can you do that? Can you earn your place for daddy?" Rad asked. Enid nodded, moaning as Rad pulled out. "Daddy? What-" "Shh... shh... it's okay, just lay on your side... you're about to earn your place." Rad reassured. "You know what 69 is?" Rad questioned. Enid nodded, ready to have Rad take her, while she did the same to him. "Well then, I guess you don't need an explanation." Rad chuckled, moving into position and beginning to suck Enid off without warning. Enid moaned, taking Rad in and following his lead, swirling her tongue and sucking hungrily. Whimpering, Enid found it difficult to induce as much pleasure as she was feeling, as Rad was working her like she was food.

Rad smirked, helping Enid by gently mouth-fucking her, panting as she took this as praise and gripped his hips, deep throating him and sucking harshly. Rad licked at Enid's pussy once more before fingering her, panting and grunting as Enid sucked on him like a piece of candy. "Yeah baby... there you go... keep on going... daddy's so close..." Rad gasped, grunting as he came, Enid happily swallowing all that she could, giving a final suck before moving back, wiping her mouth clean of any excess semen. "Did I do good daddy?" Enid asked, panting as Rad continued to finger her, gasping as her walls closed around his fingers before relaxing. "You did wonderful baby." Rad chuckled, gesturing for Enid to cuddle up next to him, which she did. "You're a good girl." Rad sighed happily. "You mean it daddy?" Enid asked. Rad nodded, yawning as his eyelids grew heavy. "Can I have a round two?" Enid asked. Rad chuckled, just the thought of Enid still having enough energy to go again making him hard. "Go wild." Rad hummed.

Enid smiled, positioning herself and moaning as she took Rad in, riding him a bit faster this time. "How many rounds... do you think you can go?" Rad asked, moaning quietly. "Four or five...?" Enid replied. Rad groaned, unsure if he wanted to go four to five whole rounds of milking himself dry. "I could always use a vibrator." Enid assured. Rad groaned again, the thought of Enid using a vibrator making him harder, if that were even possible. 

Looking up at Enid and smiling, Rad shook his head sleepily. This was gonna be a long night...


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid, unknowing of all of the changes that happens when being half animal, goes through her first heat as one... and BOY does Rad notice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the FUCK have I not done this yet?!

Enid squirmed around nervously in her chair, blushing visibly as she desperately tried to hide the unmistakable scent of her heat emitting from her. "Hey Enid! What's up?!" K.O. shouted, hopping onto the counter and smiling widely. Enid calmed down slightly, watching as K.O. bounced around, and becoming horrified as he started sniffing around. 'SHIT! How could I forget that he was a dog?!' she thought to herself. "Hey, Enid? Do you smell-" "What up jerks?" Rad shouted as he suddenly burst into the bodega. Enid sighed heavily, letting out a breath that she had unknowingly been holding. "You know what Rad? I can't believe I'm saying this, but, NEVER before in my life have I been so happy to see you." she chuckled. Rad and K.O. both stared at Enid in confusion, shrugging like the idiot Rad was, and the innocent cinnamon roll K.O. was. Rad walked off to the back, ignoring the subtle scent of cinnamon he caught, dismissing it as some spilled item.

Groaning, Enid slammed her head onto the desk. "Enid? Are you ok?" K.O. asked. "I'm fine K.O., I'm... just not feeling like myself." Enid replied, patting K.O.'s head as she lift hers. Humming, K.O. hopped down, continuing to sniff around. "I'm gonna find out who spilled that cinnamon, if it's the LAST THING I DO!" K.O. swore, running in a circle before rushing off to the seventh aisle, which held the cinnamon and other spices. "So, I smell like cinnamon huh? Well, that doesn't seem so bad." Enid hummed. Just then, the alarm went off, and Enid gulped as she jumped up from her sitting position behind the counter, joining Rad and K.O. outside. 

"Weird, you're usually the first one out here." Rad chuckled before advancing towards Darrell, who was attacking. Enid rolled her eyes, rushing after Rad and tossing Darrell around, laughing as the fight turned into a game of hacky sack between her and Rad. "Ready to lose carrot cakes?" Rad teased as he kicked Darrell to Enid. "I think you're confused, as YOU are the one who's gonna lose, claws." Enid retorted, repeatedly kicking Darrell into the air. "Cute nickname." Rad hummed. "I could say the same to you."

K.O. smiled, watching as his friends kicked Darrell around. "Alright, I'm bored." Enid sighed, catching Darrell in her arms and breaking his neck, brushing her shoulders off and walking back into the bodega. "Wow! Enid's SO COOL!" K.O. giggled, happily shouting as Rad picked him up, carrying him into the bodega. "I bet you really do think that." he sighed, setting K.O. down and squatting down to the boy's level. "So, K.O., you remember when we were turned into animals?" Rad asked. K.O. shuddered, still visibly afraid of the memories. "Well, many things come with being an animal. Such as... well, differences in behaviour, in attributes. Stuff like that." 

"You're starting to sound smarter than I remember you being and it's really freaking me out." K.O. whimpered. Rad chuckled, continuing on. "Well, there's a certain time in a female animal's life, when she starts to... go into heat." Rad explained. "What's that...? Wait... IS ENID GONNA CATCH ON FI-"

Rad growled as he slapped his hand over K.O.'s mouth. "Shh!" he huffed. K.O. nodded, making a zipper motion. Rad removed his hand, running it through his hair and groaning. "No, she's not going to catch on fire. Heat, is when a female animal is in preparation to... have little baby animals." Rad awkwardly explained. "Whyyyyyyy are you telling me this?" K.O. whimpered (both literally and figuratively). "Because, I want you to know that both she AND I will be acting a bit... different... around here for a while. If anything... interesting happens, and we don't seem to be in control of ourselves, I need you to IMMEDIATELY get Mr. Gar. Ok?" 

K.O. saluted, confused, but, somewhat understanding. Rad smiled, sending K.O. off. 

Looking over to Enid, Rad gulped quietly, sighing heavily as he approached, the now identified cinnamon smell getting stronger as he did so. "Hey Enid..." Rad cautiously hummed. Enid looked at Rad in confusion, wondering why he was acting the way he was. "What did you do now?" she chuckled. "Nothing in particular... besides... well..." Rad started, muttering the second part of his sentence under his breath. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you under your ego." Enid joked. Rad blushed, muttering the sentence again, only slightly louder. "I can't understand you Rad." Enid sighed, now visibly annoyed. "I told K.O. about your heat..." Rad groaned. "You did WHAT?!" 

Enid growled as she pushed Rad onto the floor, raising her fist to punch the male, and stopping as she thought. "Wait... you KNEW?" she asked. Rad nodded in fear, somewhat similar to the way he did back in middle school. Enid sat back, allowing Rad to sit up. "I sensed it some time before it even happened. At first, I thought it was just my nose acting up. But, when I started noticing your behavioral patterns, I knew what it was... I just, didn't know you'd smell like cinnamon." Rad answered. "I knew I should have stayed home today." Enid huffed. "Either way, I would have found out. My nose isn't as strong as K.O.'s but it's still pretty strong compared to a human's." 

Enid's nose twitched, thinking over what was happening. "Well, since I obviously won't be able to hide this for much longer, and since you're the only one old enough to do so... you think you could help me through my heat?" Enid asked. Rad's antennae (unconsciously) stood straight as he chuckled, crossing his arms and goofily smiling. "I thought you'd never ask." he cockily remarked. Enid smirked, bumping her head against Rad's and rubbing cheeks with him. Rad chuckled stupidly, falling as Enid pulled away and stood, walking off.

"She's a real catch." Rad wistfully sighed, shaking his head before happily standing. following after Enid and hovering over her the whole day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Enid and Rad appeared without their costumes, both ignoring the brief round of odd stares they received. "Now?" Rad asked desperately. Enid shook her head. "How about now? Are you ready now?" Rad persisted. "Rad, even if I WAS ready now, I would never allow you to take me in the middle of the bodega." Enid scolded lightly. "That's why we have a looooouuuunge!" Rad whined, resolve and dignity falling out the window as he leaned against Enid. Lying her head atop Rad's, Enid gently encouraged him off, shooing him away to leave her be. 

As soon as she did so, however, Brandon walked in, talking to RMS, and stopping as his eyes dilated. "Brandon? Yo! You alright?" RMS asked, gasping as Brandon began walking over to Enid. RMS followed, metaphorical brow raising as he did so. "So, how long you been ready sweet stuff?" Brandon asked. Enid sneered, turning her head and crossing her arms. "As if I would allow myself to be mated to YOU. Besides, you already have someone to play house with." she remarked. Brandon narrowed his eyes, huffing. "I don't see why not! You don't have anyone else to be mated to!" he growled, brows raising as Rad sauntered into the conversation, pulling Enid close to him.

"You were saying?" Rad hissed. Brandon growled, walking off with RMS, who was confused as Hell when they exited the bodega, and Brandon's mood switched. 

"I hate being hit on like that. Especially in my heat state..." Enid sighed, ears dropping. "It's alright Enid. As soon as I mark my territory, you won't ever have to worry about those naughty boys anymore~" Rad purred. Enid giggled, swaying her hips along with Rad. "Well, if they're naughty... what does that make you big boy?" Enid asked. "That makes me the raunchiest sinner you'll ever meet~" Rad growled, turning Enid around and pushing her against the counter. Enid moaned, nose twitching as her heart sped up. Rad's tail twitched, ears lying back as he began nipping at Enid's neck. 

"Not here... don't mate me here..." Enid keened, slipping away from Rad and leading him into the lounge, locking the door before falling onto the floor. "Enid... are you sure you want this?" Rad asked. Enid nodded, allowing Rad to put her into position (onto her hands and knees). Rad purred, gripping the scruff of Enid's neck and removing their clothes, positioning himself and sliding in, beginning a steady pace. Enid whined, pushing back quickly in rebuff. "What?" Rad growled. "I'm a rabbit Rad! If you're gonna do this, do it like an animal!" Enid retorted, squeaking as Rad quickened his pace, spines on his penis gripping into Enid and making her hiss. "Enid, before I finish, tell me: do you accept my mating?" Rad asked. Enid nodded, ears falling. "Do you want me as your mate? To hold onto for life, even though we are different?" Rad continued. "Yes Rad... I do." Enid squeaked. "Then I am ready to accept you as mine, through the same values... as I mark you as my own, and formally mate to you before mother Earth herself." Rad gasped as he came, squeals emitting from Enid as the shock hit her and left just as quickly.

Both panting, Rad and Enid fell onto the floor, snuggling together happily. "So... did we just... basically marry each other?" Rad asked. "In animal terms, yes. In human terms... not really." Enid chuckled. "What would our kids look like?" Rad asked absentmindedly. "Well, I wouldn't really worry about that now. Just enjoy the moment." Enid hummed. Rad obeyed, yawning and pulling Enid closer. Enid smiled, closing her eyes and resting next to Rad, neither noticing the gentle click of the door opening, and the soft steps of their boss walking in...


End file.
